


Just One Night

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec/female, in female POV. How can one horrible day, lead to one unbelievable night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is complete. It's for all the Alec worshipers out there. There is only, a very, tiny, small, itty, bitty bit of M/A in here, but maybe even a little M/L. But, really, the story is all about the Alec lovin! I know it's been done before, but I wanted to do my own take on it. This is set sometime after "Braniac," only because I LOVE that apartment. But also set somewhere before Hello/Goodbye. Enjoy!

*Could this day get any worse? Wait, don't answer that, it could.* I sigh, talking to myself in my head, as I walk down the street. It's still early, and I don't want to go back to my small, lonely apartment. I don't want to think about having to find a job tomorrow. I don't want to think about how I'm going to pay to get my car fixed. I don't want to think about that jerk of a boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend as of today. Or that slut that... 

 

I stop myself. *No, stop this now!* Mentally kicking myself, *Fun. Let's just have some fun tonight. Forget about everything else.* I had been walking for awhile already, and I stopped, to figure out where I was, and a smile came across my face. 

 

"Crash," I said, looking up at the sign, *Haven't been here in a long time. And I think I need a drink.* 

 

I turn and walk inside, my eyes squint slightly as I get used to the lighting and make my way down the stairs. I move over to the bar and take out some green from my jeans pocket. 

 

"What do you want, pretty lady?" the bartender asked looking me over. 

 

Trying very hard not to roll my eyes, I respond. "Gin and Tonic," and then I think about it, "Make that a double." 

 

He gives me a look as he makes the drink, "Bad day?" 

 

"You don't know the half of it," I say taking the glass and handing him the money. Taking a large gulp of the liquid, it stings going down my throat, tears come to the corners of my eyes as I try not to cough. Smiling slightly, I move away from the bar and look around, scanning the crowd. People were moving to the loud beat out on the dance floor. *Maybe later,* I think, taking another drink, I move towards the pool tables. 

 

I see an empty stool near the wall and take a seat, turning towards the table, deciding to watch what was going on. It seemed like a new game was starting. A tall, lanky guy was racking up the balls, and looking like he was getting ready to break. My eyes scanned the people around the table, trying to figure out who the guy was playing against. 

 

Some girls were at another table, smiling, and giggling. My eyes moved to where their attention was directed. Some dark blonde guy was standing there, obviously communicating with the girls in someway. Seeing the pool stick in his hand, I realize he's the other one playing. I look him over, *Nice ass.* My mind says, and I mentally curse at myself. I turn and see the other guy hit one of the balls across the table, it goes into the pocket, and he smiles. He runs to the other side of the table, trying to find another shot. 

 

The guy is still, turned towards the other girls, not even really paying attention to the game, except for saying something here and there to his 'opponent' when he got a ball in. But the scruffy guy missed his next shot, and his head fell. The blonde immediately turned, making some comment to the guy, hitting his shoulder, and then turned to the pool table. Then I saw him, and then I knew. Knew exactly why the girls were practically throwing themselves at him, he was... well... gorgeous. 

 

*Nice ass?* I asked myself, *Try hot everything.* I think as my eyes move over the man in my line of sight, as I watch him look over the table, and choose his shot. He moves around the table, leaning over it, running the pool stick through his fingers, his eyes darting to the ball. He shoots and ball flies into the corner pocket. He smiles, looks up, our eyes catch, I don't turn away, and his grin widens. He then stands back straight and moves to his next shot, around the table, my side of the table. He turns, his back towards me. He leans over the table, taking the next shot. 

 

I get a great view of that butt that I had first noticed, and realized he was doing it on purpose. I smile, and take another sip of my drink. A few more shots, and I realize he's a pro. He's taking hard shots on purpose, when easy ones are just staring him in the face. Was it for the challenge? Or just to be a show off? Or was it a little of both? 

 

But too soon the show was over, and he had won the game. The other guy motioned somewhere in the crowd, and my gaze shifts to where he is pointing. Two girls had come down the stairs, and were moving over to a table. One black girl with curly hair, the other girl with long black hair. My eyes go back to the two men, and see them walking towards them. I sigh slightly, as they sit down with them. *Should have known...* I take another drink, *Good one's are always taken, just like parking spots.* The old saying goes through my head, and I laugh slightly, and stand up. I take the last swig from my drink, and realize, I need another one, and head back to the bar. 

 

Taking a seat, I motion to the bartender and sit my empty glass on the surface. He nodes, and starts making my drink. "So, what's a fine lady like you, doing in a place like this?" 

 

About ready to blow the guy off, I turn and stop. It's the scruffy guy from the pool game. He puts the beer pitcher on the bar and asks for a refill. The bartender brings me my drink, I hand him my money, and he takes the pitcher and leaves. "Just trying to forget the day." I say, deciding to be nice. Besides... if I kept him over her long enough, maybe his friend would... *Yeah, right.* I tell myself, as I glance over at the table out of the corner of my eye. 

 

I barely listen to what the guy is saying, just nodding my head a few times. The bartender returns with pitcher of beer, but the guy doesn't pick it up, as he continues hitting on me. I try not to sigh, *Nice guy, just...* I almost want to laugh at how hard he's trying. 

 

Out of the corner of my eye I see the girl stand up from the table, and he grabs her arm. They seem to argue slightly, and she storms to the back building. He runs his hand though his hair, his fist slightly hitting the table. "So what do you say?" 

 

I turn back to the guy, "Huh? What?" I hadn't heard what he said. He looked a little hurt, I took another drink, and motioned to it, "Sorry, think I've already had a lot." He smiles at me again, and I try not to sigh. *Great, maybe I gave him to much hope.* 

 

"Sketchy, my man. Hogging the beer?" I hear from behind me, and I don't even have to look, because I seem to just know. That deep voice, it just had to be that of the guy's friend from the pool game. I turn to look at him, and our eyes meet again. 

 

"Just talking to this lovely lady." 

 

I give him a pleading, help me look, and I can see the amusement go through his eyes. He smiles, "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" He asked, pointing at me, "Wait, I know. Last week, I saw you with Original Cindy, right?" He asked nodding slightly. 

 

I had no clue what he was talking about, but I decided to play along, "Yep, that was me." 

 

I hear a sigh from behind me, I turn back to the other guy. He's picking up the pitcher of beer, "All the pretty ones are taken or play for the other team," he says quietly, smiles at me, tells me to have a good night and walks off. 

 

I turn back around, "Thank you." I say, and he smiles, "I have no idea what I was agreeing too, but..." 

 

He laughs, "Well, he won't hit on you again. But, well, if he tells OC, she might come over here." I smile and nod, finally getting the gist. I take a good look at him, now that he's actually standing next to me. Dark blonde hair, a little long, slightly unkempt. The length that makes you want to run your fingers through it. His eyes, it was hard to tell the exact color of in the lighting, blue? green? light brown? golden? Whatever color, it would be easy to get lost in them. And then there was those damn lips, that were curved into a seductive grin, probably one that he wore a lot. 

 

Just then, the girl from the table started to walk past, he stepped in front of her, "Where are you going?" 

 

"Logan's." 

 

"What's he got you doing this time?" 

 

"None of your business." 

 

He shook her head at her, "I'm going with you." 

 

"Forget it. I was fine alone before you, and I'm fine alone, now." She said and walked past him out of the bar. 

 

He ran his hand through his hair, and sat down on the stool next to me, motioning for the bartender. The bartender doesn't even ask what he wants, and fills a glass with some dark liquid. His hand goes around the glass, he moves it around in his hand, swirling the liquid for a moment, and then takes a drink. I turn back towards the bar, and look at him, "Looks like both of our nights haven't turned out as great as we hoped." 

 

He turns to look at me, and I can literally feel his eyes travel over me, once, twice, that seductive smile washing over his face again. "Doesn't have to be that way." I try to suppress the shiver that those words in that tone of voice were causing. 

 

"Oh, really?" I ask, letting my own voice drop slightly, and I can tell from his eyes, he heard the change. He moved his body, turning it face me. The corner of my mouth curves slightly. "And how is that?" 

 

He takes another drink, finishing it, and sets it on the bar. He takes a look at his watch, "It's early, how about a game of pool." 

 

"Oh no, I saw you in the last game. And I don't have the money to bet or lose." 

 

His grin widens, and his eyes stare into mine, it feels like he's penetrating my soul. "We wouldn't have to bet money." 

 

I take another drink, and set my now empty glass on the bar, "Oh really, and what exactly did you have in mind to bet?" I let my tongue dart out of my lips, slightly, licking them. 

 

He leans in towards me, his breath on my face, his scent invading my senses. "Well, who ever wins, gets to decide what to do next." 

 

I nod at him, and then decide to be bold. "But then wouldn't the game be pointless?" 

 

A slightly confused look plays across his features, "Why is that?" 

 

My hand reaches out, and my fingertips move over this thigh, and rest on his knee, "Because we both want to end up doing the same thing." 

 

I can tell he's sort of surprised by my forwardness, but it fades quickly, as he leans in closer, his mouth moving by my ear, his breath at my neck. "Then what are we still doing here?" He pulls away to look at me, and I smile. 

 

"Good question." His hand takes mine as he stands up, pulling me with him, and I follow him out of Crash. 

 

Once we are out of the doors, he turns and pulls me up against him, his hand moves to the side of my face, and his mouth descends to mine. His lips lightly graze over mine, then more forcefully. My mind spins, my arms wrap around him, feeling his muscled chest against mine, his strong arms pulling me against him. He pulls away, and looks into my eyes, "Are you sure?" He asks, and I'm stunned slightly. I nod yes. He leans back in, and stops millimeters from my lips, and he speaks again. "What's your name?" 

 

I shake my head, "No names, just one night." He nods, understanding, and his mouth is on mine once again. His tongue at my lips, I open my mouth, and moan slightly as his tongue invades my mouth. Battling against mine, his taste making me light headed. 

 

He breaks the kiss once more, leaving me slightly breathless, "My place?" He asks, I nod again, and we quickly walk / run there. He opens the door, and I walk in. He follows, shutting it behind us. He comes up behind me, his arms wrapping around me, his mouth kissing my cheek, then his lips travel down over my neck, then back up to my ear, "Do you want something to drink? Or anything?" 

 

I turn around in his arms, shaking my head no, "I just want you." I say, pressing my lips against his again, not wanting to leave them. He pulls me tighter to him, I move my hips against him slightly, and hear the small groan, my body tingling from the sound. His hands travel over my back, then move back up under my shirt, his fingertips trailing over my heated skin. I pull away slightly, and he lifts the material up and over my head, leaving me in my black, lace bra. Somehow I manage to thank God, that I actually wore some sexy underwear that day, and remembered to shave. But those thoughts quickly vanish, as his mouth starts back at my neck. 

 

I move my hands to his shirt, tugging slightly, he gets the hint, and pulls away long enough for me to get it off him and throw it in the corner. My breath slightly catches as I get the sight of his chest. Golden soft skin, over tight, tone muscles greet my eyes, and then my fingers as he pulls me back to him, claiming my mouth once again. I feel like he's trying to devour me, and I crave it. I kick off my shoes, and toe off my socks, he does the same, our mouths never breaking. Our tongues moving against each other. My hands move down his front, over his pecks, and abs, then to the button of his pants. I fumble slightly, but somehow manage to get them undone. 

 

His legs start to walk backwards, pulling me with him, my fingertips traveling over the skin at the waist band of his partially exposed boxers. *Black, silk, actually.* My mind thinks, as my feet barely touch the floor, and soon I feel like I'm falling, and land on top of him, on his bed. His hands trailing over my back, his fingers find the clasp to my bra. He quickly unfastens it, and I sit up, straddling his waist, and he groans, and so do I, as I feel him hard beneath me. 

 

His hands come up to my shoulders, his fingers moving the straps down, and then he pulls the lace from me, and sits up. I whimper as his mouth attaches to the already hardened nipple. My head falling back, eyes closing in pleasure. His hands moving to my hips, pulling me down against him more, making us both groan at the friction, but they then move between us, as he unbuttons my jeans and drags down the zipper. 

 

I grind my hips against him again, and quickly find myself on my back, him over me, pressing his hard erection between my legs. I moan slightly, and his mouth moves over to my other breast, his teeth lightly nipping the skin, and I shudder. He then leaves a trail of kisses across my front, and stands up, leaning back over, his hands going to the waistband of my pants, I lift my hips, and he pulls them down my legs, the jeans landing on the floor. I move to sit up at the edge of the bed, my hands moving to pull down his pants as well. My fingers move into the waist band of his boxers, and I pull both down, carefully moving over the large bulge in his pants. 

 

My eyes widen slightly at the sight of him, *Perfection.* I think quickly, and the next thing I know, I'm back on my back, and his own fingers are running over the lace band of my own underwear. And I realize, he's stopped, I look him in the eyes. Was he actually asking for permission? I lift my hips to answer, and soon the fabric is gone, and he's back over me. This time, his bare skin, is pressed against mine, nothing separating us. I moan slightly, feeling his hard shaft pressed against my stomach, and my hips arch up at him. 

 

He moves his mouth from my lips, and he starts to trail his lips back over my neck, and then down my chest bone, back over my breasts. Then he continues down lower, moving over my stomach, and hips. My breath catches at his hot breath at my inner thigh, his hands moving to open my legs wider in front of him. My eyes catch his, and the animal I see behind them, makes me shudder slightly. His head lowers and as the tip of his tongue darts out at my clit, my head rolls back and my eyes close. 

 

His hands move under my legs, and then up over my hips, and to my breasts, kneading them, grasping them, as his warm, wet tongue continues to move over me. My hands go down to his head, my fingers threading into his hair, my hips moving against his face, my mouth letting out small sounds of pleasure. And that's what I feel, pleasure. Pure, hot, pleasure. My body tensing, wanting to break, but wanting to hold on, not wanting his skilled mouth to ever stop. But with another flick of his tongue, my body shudders against him, waves washing over me, in a mind numbing climax. 

 

The next thing I know, he's moving slowly back over me, his mouth moving back up the same trail he made going down. I open my eyes to see the smile on his face. I can tell he's pleased with himself, and to others his grin might look arrogant and cocky. But something tells me, that's not the case, as his arms go around me and pull me to him, hugging me to his side, my head against his chest. Allowing me to catch my breath. 

 

But I don't want or need to catch my breath. I roll myself over on top of him, and he smiles up at me. I move my hips, grinding myself against him, and I watch his eyes close slightly with a moan from his mouth. Leaning down, my lips meet his again, and his tongue darts inside my mouth. Once again making me taste him, having him taste me, as our tongue dual. His hands moving over my back, one up into my hair, pressing me to him. The other moving down to my ass, pulling me closer, making me moan at the feel of him hard pressed between our bodies. 

 

My lips move reluctantly from his mouth, but happily move over his neck and down his chest, tasting his skin. My hands follow my mouth, feeling the soft skin, the hard muscles. My ears hear his breathing, his small moans of pleasure as I press my body against him. I move slowly down his body. My destination obvious to both of us. 

 

I kiss the indent at his hip, let my warm breath wash over him. My eyes watching him squirm in front of me. My fingers slowly wrap around his shaft, and his hips jerk up slightly. My fingertips moving over the silky, soft skin covering the hard steel like shaft. My eyes watching his face, as my hand moves over him, gripping him more firmly, his hips moving with me. 

 

I lick my lips, lean down, and my tongue darts out, licking the tip of him. The sound from his mouth, making me smile, but my tongue comes back out, swirling around the head again, then down the length and back up. His hands move into my hair, and I suck the tip into my mouth. My mouth moving lower onto him, his fingers grabbing tighter into my hair. 

 

His taste, his moaning, moving me on. I try and relax my throat muscles as I take more and more of him in, his hips moving up towards me. Then I start to move my mouth off him, moving my tongue along him as I go. Then my lips move around him again, back down, lower. I move faster, sucking harder, my hands moving over his chest, his arms. His hands in my hair, caressing my face, his hips moving up towards me, as I move faster. 

 

Then his hands are under my arms, and I am being pulled back up to him quickly. His hands pulling me back down to his mouth, his lips on mine again. Our hips grinding against each other. My eyes open and I see his hazel ones staring up at me, his hands at the sides of my face. 

 

I don't answer the small question I can see in his eyes with words. I reach between us, grasping him once again, as I move my body up. I let the tip of him graze against me, and watch his eyes close slightly. Slowly I lower myself onto him. His hands at my hips, helping to guide me. I groan as I move onto him, my body stretching around him, as he slowly fills me. 

 

And with a quick thrust of his hips, and pull of his hands at my hips, he's fully inside me, and my head falls back a silent scream coming from my mouth. It takes me a moment to come back to my senses and realize he's moving his hips up into me, his hands pulling me down onto him. My body begins to take over, and I start to move. Up slowly and back down fast, both of us gasping on the fast downward movement, as I continue again, and again. 

 

I move faster, up and down, over and over, my hips rocking back and forth, grinding down onto him. His hands moving to my breasts, his thumbs moving over the hard peaks. My eyes close and my head tilts back at the pleasure and tension that is mounting in my body. 

 

I move quicker, my hands moving to his shoulders for leverage. My hips moving faster, my mouth moaning at the feeling. His hands moving back to my hips, helping me keep my rhythm, keep my pace as I move more frantic, frantic for completion, for release. And then I feel myself break, my world split into a million pieces. A loud moan escaping my lips as I fall over the edge in a blinding flash of unbelievable pleasure. 

 

Vaguely, I sense my body being rolled over, my back feeling the sheets. His body over me, his arms around me. My eyes open to look up at him, his hips starting to move into me. My mouth opening, only to find his back on mine, his tongue darting inside, as his hips thrust inside of me. 

 

I hear myself groan, and my hands move around him, gripping his shoulders, my legs wrapping around him, trying to pull him deeper. His hips move faster into me, and then back out, thrusting harder, faster. I gasp at every thrust, the tension starting to mount again. His lips trail over my cheek, and then down to my neck. His mouth, his tongue, tasting the skin, making my body shudder. His body still moving below, in and out, in and out. My head spinning, my fingers moving down his back and then back up, pulling him down to me, closer to me. 

 

Faster and harder, and I'm gasping in pleasure. I can't help but let my head move back and forth, my eyes tightly shut. His body moving into mine again and again, hard and rough. My hips moving up at him, begging for more, knowing he could give it, knowing that he was holding back. But that thought didn't last for long, as my mind and body exploded once again around him. 

 

My body shuddering, muscles clinging to him, pulling at him. His hips moving hard, grinding into me. I hear his groan at my ear, my arms feeling him tense, and still. His hips pushed deep inside of me, his grunts of pleasure and my whimpers echoing through the room. 

 

My shaky arms pull him closer to me, his arms holding me to him. His forehead resting against mine. His breathing returning to normal before mine, and I slowly open my eyes. His one hand coming to the side of my face, softly caressing the cheek, his lips touching mine once again. 

 

I feel him roll to the side, pulling me with him. I groan as he slips from me, my body feeling empty once again. His arms wrap around me, holding me close, my head at his chest, and I'm slightly surprised. Part of me thinking that afterwards would be different, that I would be expected to leave. I look up into his eyes, mine questioning slightly. 

 

He smiles down at me, and softly whispers, "Stay." I don't need any further encouragement, and I let my leg move over him, draping it over his. My arm moving up to rest on his chest. His one hand takes mine, and intertwines our fingers. I close my eyes, and with the feel of his arms around me, the complete relaxation in my body, I'm asleep in seconds. 

 

My eyes slowly open sometime later, as the sun is starting to filter into the room. My eyes look up, and see him asleep. His face seeming so innocent and peaceful. I move slightly, and feel his arms tighten around me. I can't help but smile slightly, and I move my hand up to lightly travel over his face. His hand quickly moves up to mine, holding my wrist lightly, his eyes opening. 

"Sorry," I say softly, "Didn't mean to wake you." 

 

He smiles down at me, his fingers moving from my wrist to the back of my hand, pressing it closer to his face. His head moving slightly to kiss my palm. "It's okay." He says again, his lips moving down my wrist, and I grin back. His arms pulling me back down to him again, holding me against him. 

 

I knew last night he was different. Yeah, sure he was after women, probably slept with a ton of them. Most men just wanted sex. They would get their fill and move on. And while I'm sure he wanted sex just as much as the others, there was something else that he craved more. 

 

I rested my head on his chest, listened to his heart beat, and felt his fingertips run over the skin of my back. His hand still holding mine at his chest, our legs intertwined. Then I knew, or at least I thought I did. He wanted the closeness, he wanted someone there. I looked back up into his eyes and caught the loneliness in them, yet it was pushed to side. His hand gripped mine a little tighter, and I moved up. My mouth meeting his once again, kissing his lips. 

 

I sighed slightly pulling away, knowing I had to get out of there now. Because if I stayed, I just knew, just knew I could never pull away from him. It was already difficult as it was. And I wasn't going to delude myself into thinking that there was a possible future in it. It was what it was, one incredible night. 

 

My eyes looked down into his, "I really need to go." I said, and saw the slight disappointment in his eyes. But his arms released me, and I stood up. I started looking around the room for my clothes, I jumped slightly when he handed me some. "Thanks," I said softly. 

 

He smiled at me, as he pulled on a pair of jeans. I put on my clothes that were in the room, and we moved back into the living room, finding the rest. I finally pulled on my last shoe and stood back up from the couch, and moved over to him. His arms reached out, wrapping around me, pulling me to him. His mouth kissing me once again. 

 

"I had a great time." He said, and I smiled. 

 

"Me too," I told him. I sighed looking up into his eyes, my mind starting to lose it's resolve. I closed my eyes, and willed myself to back away, knowing if I didn't I would just end up getting my heart hurt. "I better go." 

 

He nodded and followed me towards the door, as I was about to grab the knob, he pulled me back to him, kissing me one more time. His eyes staring down at me, "I know you said no names, but... It's Alec by the way." 

 

I smiled up at him, and looked around the apartment. I pulled away, and went to the pad of paper and pen. I wrote down my name and number. I ripped the paper off and walked back over to him. I put it into his hand, leaned up kissing him one more time. Then turned to the door. "If that thing with the brunette doesn't turn out," I said watching the slight shock come across his face. "Give me a call." With that I opened the door, walked out and closed it behind me.


End file.
